Πληροφορίες για το παιχνίδι
War is everywhere War is everywhere in Warhammer Online: Age of Reckoning (WAR), the new MMORPG from the creators of Dark Age of Camelot®. Based on Games Workshop's popular Warhammer® fantasy war game (they also made Warhammer 40000), WAR features next generation Realm vs. Realm™ (RvR) game play that will immerse players in a world of perpetual conflict. Upon entering WAR, players must determine their allegiance and join an Army. Those inclined towards the side of good may fight for the Armies of Order as an obstinate Dwarf, noble High Elf, or loyal human soldier of the Empire. Those inclined towards darker deeds may side with the sinister Armies of Destruction as a savage Greenskin (Orc or Goblin), corrupt Dark Elf, or marauding human worshipper of Chaos. RvR combat takes place on three fronts where ancient foes wage an unending war – Dwarfs vs. Greenskins, High Elf vs. Dark Elf, and Empire vs. Chaos. Players begin the game fighting their ancestral enemy, but are free to journey to other fronts to help their allies in their ongoing struggles. The ultimate goal in RvR combat is the sacking of an enemy's capital city. To do this, an army must invade and take control of the opposition's homeland. Deciding battles take place on objective-based battlefields and in instanced scenarios - point-balanced battles that make use of NPC mercenaries known as Dogs of War. For the first time, WAR's Realm versus Realm (RvR) system integrates both Player versus Player (PvP) combat and Player versus Environment (PvE) quests on the same map. Every aspect of the game, including PvE missions, is geared towards the greater war in some important way. However, players are not required to participate in PvP combat, and may aid in the RvR war effort and enjoy the game in its entirety via PvE content. Drawing from a quarter century of highly detailed source material, Warhammer Online: Age of Reckoning will bring Games Workshop's fantasy world to life in a way that will allow players to create characters destined for great deeds and glory on the field of battle. Key Features * Based on Games Workshop's popular Warhammer fantasy world. Dominated by force of arms and magic, this world provides a rich setting for hundreds of thousands of players to experience the epic nature of war and the glory of battle. * Join one of six Armies and fight for the Armies of Order (Dwarf, High Elf and Empire) or the Armies of Destruction (Greenskin, Dark Elf, or Chaos). Wage war across three unique battlefronts. * Next generation Realm vs. Realm game system integrating both PvP combat and PvE quests on the same map in support of the greater war. * Engage in four levels of RvR combat: ** Skirmishes: Incidental PvP combat ** Battlefields: Objective-based battles in the game world ** Scenarios: Instanced, point-based battles balanced with NPC Dogs of War ** Campaigns: The invasion of enemy lands culminating in the assault on their capital city * Undertake a wide variety of PvE quest types related to an army's war efforts, including: ** Public quests that benefit from the participation of the entire army ** Conflict quests that pit players against an enemy with opposing goals ** Branching quests that let you choose the outcome of the quest and your reward ** Xmas quests that reward exploration with high value loot * A robust combat system introduces Player Tactics (earned powers you equip prior to battle) and Morale Skills (combat options that increase in power when the momentum of battle is in your favor). * Player models that change to reflect the relative power of a character (i.e., Orcs grow in size and Dwarfs' beards get longer). Customizable armor and a visual guild system allow a player to make their character truly unique. * Embark on an epic quest to complete the Tome of Knowledge and unlock Warhammer lore, detailed monster information, and major story plotlines. * Online play requires a subscription and Internet connection.